An Interesting friendship: An Ensign and her Android
by Vulcanprincess221b
Summary: Ensign Kate Miller is new to the Enterprise. She isn't really sure how to make friends, and her superiors are concerned. However, there may be one person who can help her to overcome her anxiety. Someone who isn't capable of judging her based on her social anxiety. This may turn out to be a perfect match. (1st 7 ch. are on 1st page. Additional chapters will be added individually.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Picard to Ensign Miller." Captain Picard called over the communication system.

"Uh...Yes, Captain?" Ensign Kate Miller responded.

"Ensign, I would like you to join me in my ready room. I have something I would like to speak to you about."

 _Oh no!_ Kate began thinking to herself. "Aye sir, I'm on my way."

A few minutes later, Kate reached the Captain's ready room. She was shaking a bit, as this was her first one-on-one encounter with Captain Picard since joining the Enterprise crew.

"Ah, Ensign Miller, thank you for coming so quickly."

"If I have done anything wrong I am so sorry." Kate spat out.

"No, no it's nothing you've done." Picard said consolingly. "I only wanted to speak to you about some concerns that have been brought up by your fellow crew members." He continued. "They seem to be under the impression that you don't like them. They have stated that, on a number of occasions, you have rebuffed their invitations to ship activities. I understand that you are new to The Enterprise, and that it can be difficult to adjust to new situations, but it is really important that you try to engage in activities with the other crewmen. You really ought to make some friends, or your time here may be very difficult. I would like to know if there are any other problems that you would like to discuss with me?"

"Yes, sir, actually." Kate began. "I... well." She took a deep breath. "I've always had a lot of trouble making friends. I just can't seem to get it right. Even in the Academy I kept to myself."

"I see." Picard responded. "Well, perhaps you might benefit from speaking to Counselor Troi, she may be able to help you."

"Aye, Sir." Kate gave a small, nervous smile and waited for further instruction.

"You're dismissed, Ensign." Picard announced.

Kate took her time making an appointment with Counselor Troi. She knew it was a good idea, but she really didn't have a clue what to say to her, or what the counselor could do for her. Eventually the time came for Kate to have her appointment.

Kate buzzed the counselor's door apprehensively.

"Come in." Came the voice of Counselor Deanna Troi. The doors opened automatically and Kate stepped inside. "Oh, hello Kate, I'm so glad you decided to come meet with me. I've been wanting to get to know you a little ever since you came on board the Enterprise."

"R-really?" Kate responded nervously. "Why?"

"I try to get to know all the new crew members. It's my job." Deanna said smiling. "Plus, I want people to know that I am here for them if they need to talk, as a counselor, or as a friend."

Kate smiled.

"So, Kate, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. Perhaps you could start with telling me where you are from and a little bit about your family, and we can go from there." Counselor Troi suggested.

"Oh, yes, I am from Virginia. On...on Earth...um...I grew up there, but my mother is half Vulcan, and she grew up on the Vulcan home world. I guess you'd say I'm a quarter Vulcan, then. I don't look it though; my ears aren't pointy and I don't have the eyebrows. My mom has slightly pointy ears, but you probably wouldn't be able to tell because she keeps her hair down most of the time. She was raised with the Vulcan philosophy of suppressing one's emotions, however, she and my father decided it was best for myself and my brother to learn to accept and express emotions. I didn't learn much about Vulcan traditions until I went to the Academy. I studied a lot about different culture's philosophies as well as inter-species ethnology, anthropology and linguistics. So, I know a lot about people. In theory, anyway. I'm not so great with the practice of knowing people."

"You're doing fine with me, though you might want to slow down and breathe a little bit." Counselor Troi suggested.

"I'm sorry." Kate sighed. "That's my main problem, with making friends I mean, I either talk too much, or not at all. I get so nervous, and overshare sometimes. People either find me overbearing, or snobbish."

"It sounds to me that you might have a little bit of social anxiety." Counselor Troi offered. "I think the best way to manage fear, is to face it in a safe way."

Kate gave the counselor an inquisitive look. "How might I face my fear of social interaction in a safe way?"

"By interacting with someone who won't have any judgements toward you for socially anxious behavior." The counselor added."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't judge me in some way, based on my social ineptitude." Kate replied.

"I understand, but I think I have just the crewmate in mind that would be ideal for your situation." The counselor responded. She clicked her combadge. "Counselor Troi to Captain Picard."

"Yes, Counselor?" Came the reply from the captain.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed Data for a few minutes, I have a favor to ask of him."

"Yes, I can excuse him for a little while, counselor." Picard replied.

"Data?" Kate asked? "I don't think I've met him, I think I've heard his name before...what makes him so ideal for me?"

"You'll see." Counselor Troi smiled.

Chapter Two

A few minutes later there came a buzz from Counselor Troi's office door.

"Come in." Troi responded.

"Hello, Counselor. I am here upon your request. What can I do for you?" Data stepped into the counselor's office. He was of medium height and build and very pale. Almost oddly so. He was apparently an operations officer, as he wore a yellow Starfleet uniform.

"Hi, Data, thanks for coming by. I'd like you to meet Ensign Kate Miller. She is new to the Enterprise and could use a friend." The counselor made an introductory gesture toward Kate, and Kate gave a small nervous smile.

"H... hi, Data uh...sir. I...um...it's nice to meet you...but I'm curious to know why the counselor thinks you would be a good friend to me...no offense meant of course. I just mean..." She turned to Counselor Troi. "Why do you think he'll help me become comfortable in social situations?"

"If I may make a conjecture about the counselor's thought process." Data interjected. "I am an android, which means I do not have human emotions. I am non-judgmental and have a vast knowledge of humanoid social interaction, which I can assist you with, without putting you in a situation which you feel obligated to perform interactions or respond to social cues.

"Makes sense I suppose." Kate replied. "Um... I am so new to this I have no idea what I'm doing from here."

"Not to worry, Ensign, I will come to your quarters after I finish my shift, and we will talk." Data announced.

Kate gave an apprehensive glance toward the counselor then back to Data.

"You need not concern yourself, Ensign, I am not capable of ulterior motives. You are safe, I promise you that." Data tried to comfort her.

"Um...Yes sir..." Replied Kate.

"If we are to be friends, I think it would be a good idea for us to be on a first name basis, at least when we are off duty." Data said. "No need for formalities."

"OK, Data." Kate smiled shyly.

Data nodded kindly to both of the women and left the counselor's office.

"Well, Kate, how do you feel about this arrangement?" Counselor Troi asked.

"I guess I'm anxious and nervous as usual, but I am going to try to be optimistic." Kate replied.

"That's all I'm asking for." The counselor responded.

Kate left the office, and decided to have some dinner and mentally prepare herself for what was to come later that evening. She headed to Ten Forward, took her usual spot at the back of the lounge, in order to be out of the way of the hustle and bustle of people talking and interacting with each other. It was always so interesting to Kate to watch people interact with each other. She had studied humanoid sociology and behavior very closely at Starfleet Academy, she understood the theory of how people behaved almost perfectly, yet she couldn't put her knowledge into practice. Sometimes she wished her parents had raised her to suppress her emotions like a true Vulcan. Perhaps then she wouldn't experience such social anxiety.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the lounge's hostess, Guinan coming toward her. She felt a little bit of anxiety at the prospect of having to make conversation with her, but it soon abated slightly when Guinan sat down opposite her with her hands laced and placed under her chin. She didn't know what it was about this posture that Guinan frequently took with the people she was talking to, but it was calming and reassuring.

"How are you, Kate?" Guinan asked in her usual calming voice.

"Hi, Guinan. I'm doing alright. How are you?" Kate replied

"You know, I've been better. It has been a rough couple of weeks dealing with the new recruits on board. I am so glad that you aren't like them." She gave an indicatory head movement toward a group of rowdy young ensigns. Ensigns that Kate was familiar with from Starfleet Academy. They had come aboard The Enterprise around the same time that Kate had.

Kate smiled. "They have tried several times to get me to hang out with them, but I'm just not really interested."

"Good for you, they are bad influences. I know for a fact that there are hundreds of better candidates for friends on board, you just have to seek them out."

"Do you know Data, the android?" Kate asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, I do in fact, he's one of my good friends." Guinan responded with a smile.

"It has been suggested that I become friends with him, as he may be able to help me learn how to interact socially with others. What do you know about him?" Kate asked.

"Well, let's see... he's very kind, and compassionate; he is sensitive to other's feelings; he wants to make others feel good, despite not having any human emotions of his own. He is very honest, sometimes to a fault, but that's just his programming, so you'll have to forgive him. He's an excellent listener, and he will try to give you advice, but like I said, he's often brutally honest, so sometimes his advice isn't what you would expect. So, give him time to learn what you expect from him, and he'll be a great friend to you."

Kate smiled as Guinan walked back to the bar. Kate finished her dinner and headed back to her quarters to wait for Data. It was a good thing too, because it wasn't long before the doorbell chimed and Data walked into her quarters.

Chapter Three

Kate really didn't know what to talk about with Data, but she was determined not to make a fool of herself, even though it really didn't matter. She supposed she would let Data take the lead on the conversation.

"Hi, Kate, how has your day been so far?" Data asked

"It's been alright. How was the rest of your shift?" Kate responded

"It was great!" He smiled slightly. "Same as usual. So, what would you like to do this evening?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could get to know you a little bit." Kate suggested. "And I should probably tell you a little about myself. I guess that's pretty normal for social interaction."

"Yes, humans do enjoy talking about themselves."

Kate thought this was an odd thing to say, but she took Guinan's advice to heart and not take what Data says personally, as this is just part of his programming.

Kate sat down on the end of her bed and Data sat down on one of the armchairs near the replicator. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Kate asked.

"While that is normally a good social interaction for humans, as I am an android, I do not have the need to eat or drink. However, if you would like something I wouldn't mind."

She considered whether she wanted to get something to drink. She decided that it would be a good idea to have something in her hands so she didn't fidget.

"Vanilla Latte." Kate told the replicator.

"Please specify hot or iced." The computer replied

"Hot." She responded.

She knew the caffeine was going to keep her awake, but she also knew that the caffeine would help her with her anxiety, so she didn't really mind.

As her coffee materialized Data asked, "How did you manage to get a single room with a replicator, as an ensign?"

"My dad's family has a lot of influence at the academy, and they somehow managed to get me these accommodations. Honestly, I'm glad they did, but I don't want people to think I'm spoiled or anything, so if you could keep that fact to yourself, I would really appreciate it."

"Of course." Data replied

"I'll be honest with you Data, I am still feeling pretty anxious about this." Kate admitted.

Data got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to where Kate was sitting. He put his hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eyes, and said, "I understand that you are feeling nervous, but I promise you, you are in no danger and you are completely free to express whatever you are feeling. In fact, I want you to tell me whatever is on your mind at any given time."

"Ok, well, currently I am feeling anxious, but I suppose I'm excited at the prospect of actually having a friend for once." Kate said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things." Data informed her. "For one I am thinking about what might be the most effective way to make you feel less anxious about our social interactions. I guess that is the foremost thought right now."

"Any ideas?" Kate asked.

"Well I was thinking perhaps you'd like to talk about something that interests you. That often makes people feel more comfortable." Data suggested. "Is there anything you particularly enjoy doing?"

Kate thought about this. "Well, I really love to read. I like historical fiction and mystery novels, but you probably don't really like that sort of thing."

"Actually, Kate, I am particularly fond of historical mystery stories. Have you read any Sherlock Holmes?"

Kate gave a genuine smile. "Yes! I have read Sherlock Holmes! It's one of my favorites!"

Data gave her a kind glance. "I have a couple of holoprograms you might enjoy. Perhaps you and I could participate in one. Not tonight though. Tonight, I would like to hear more about what you enjoy. Are you a fan of classical music?"

"I do like it. I used to play the cello, when I was a teenager. I haven't played in a couple of years though." Kate responded.

"I often play the violin. If you like, we could play together sometime. Do you still have your cello?"

"Amazingly, I do still have it. Not here, it is with my parents at their house on Earth, but I could easily have it sent here."

They continued to discuss their interests and they discovered that they had a lot in common. They chatted about music, literature, science, sociology and even, briefly, about romantic relationships they had had in the past. They chatted until 23:00 when Data announced, "Kate, it is getting late. You should go to bed."

Kate let out a sigh and resigned to Data's suggestion. "May I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"I would very much like that." Data responded before giving Kate a hug; wishing her goodnight; and leaving her quarters.

As Kate got ready for bed, she thought about her successful social encounter. She was proud that she was able to get through it, and was genuinely looking forward to tomorrow, when she would see Data again.

Chapter Four

Kate must have been extremely tired, because it seemed like she had just fallen asleep, when she heard her name over the communication system.

"Hi, Kate. I know it is early, but I was wondering if you'd like to get some breakfast before you start your shift? I do not need to eat, however, I thought perhaps you would like to get something, and we could continue our conversation. The time is 5:45 by the way, in case you were wondering." Data's voice came through very clearly. Kate's heart beat a little bit faster; she smiled to herself; and immediately responded to Data. "Sure, Data! I'll meet you at Ten Forward in 15 minutes."

Kate got out of bed quickly, took a short shower, got into her uniform, looked in the mirror to see she was presentable and headed toward the lounge. She was still quite tired, but she was so excited to see Data again that she hardly noticed it. It was a strange phenomenon for her to be excited to see someone, and after such a short time. She decided she liked it, and was going to go with it.

When Kate got to the lounge, she looked around for her new friend. She saw many of her classmates from the academy who had come onboard the Enterprise. They were eating breakfast and speaking way too loudly for this early in the morning. She rolled her eyes and headed toward her usual table. This time she sat in the chair facing the doors instead of facing the wall, so she would be able to see Data when he came in.

Three minutes later she saw Data walk through the double doors of the lounge and look around for her. He spotted her and walked over. The two of them sat and talked while Kate ate her breakfast, until 7:15 when they both had to report to their stations for the beginning of their shifts.

At 15:30 she was finished with her shift. She wondered whether Data was finished with his shift as well, but she didn't want to seem too needy, so she just headed back to her quarters. Two hours later there was a buzz at her door. "Come in." She replied.

It was Data at the door. He walked into her quarters and sat down in the same chair he sat in last night. The two of them talked as they did last night, until 23:00 when Data, once again, suggested that she go to bed. She smiled and nodded; gave Data a hug; and began getting ready for bed once he had left her quarters.

This pattern went on for three weeks. Breakfast together in the morning, and Data visiting Kate after their shifts in the evening. Kate was really happy for the first time in a long time, and she didn't hesitate to let Data know how she was feeling. "I am so pleased to know that our friendship has been satisfactory for you." Data said. "I have also enjoyed our time together."

At 23:00 as Data announced that he was going to leave so that Kate could go to sleep, Kate had a strange impulse. When Data came over to her to give her a hug, Kate kissed him on the lips. Immediately, Kate pulled back and turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, Data, I'm so sorry. I had an impulse I couldn't resist. Please forgive me!"

Data also looked as if he would blush if he could. "Kate, I do not want you to be embarrassed. I very much enjoy our relationship as it is at the moment. However, I would not be opposed to changing the nature of our relationship, if that is what you are interested in doing."

Kate blushed again, and her heart began beating faster. "Data, I have also really enjoyed our time together, but I must admit that my feelings for you seem to be getting more complicated than I had initially intended. It has been so long since I have felt this way about someone, and I am so inexperienced with the whole romance thing, but I just couldn't go on another day without letting you know how I felt."

"I am glad you told me." Data responded gently. "I want to make you happy, and if you are interested in a romantic relationship, I will create a subroutine tailored to your specifications. It will take a couple of days for me to make it perfect, but I would like to kiss you again, if that is alright."

Kate looked down shyly; looked up again, and nodded. Data closed the gap between them, gently placed his hand on the back of Kate's head, ran his fingers through her hair, and looked into her eyes before kissing her again. This time the kiss went on for thirty seconds. Kate was feeling unusually warm. She liked the sensation quite a bit. She allowed Data to continue running his fingers through her hair after they had pulled apart. It felt nice. Really nice.

Data kissed her one more time before he wished her goodnight, and left her quarters.

Chapter Five

Kate had trouble sleeping that night, but she really didn't mind. As she lie awake, she wondered what specifications Data was programming into his new subroutine for her. He knew her pretty well, and trusted that he would make his best effort to make her happy.

The next evening, as usual, Data came to her quarters after his shift had ended. "Hello, Kate. I am still adding some details to my new subroutine I'm writing for you. I have a question I need to ask you."

"Alright, go ahead, Data." Kate replied.

"I know that you like kissing, but are you interested in any other sort of physical affection?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure what you mean, Data." Kate responded.

"I guess the most efficient way of asking this question is: Are you interested in having a sexual relationship with me?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you were capable of such things." Kate said.

"I am capable of a wide variety of pleasuring, however, if you do not want to explore those options I will not add them to my new subroutine."

"I don't have any experience." Kate said sadly.

"Not to worry, I can teach you, if you are interested. I only want to please you."

"I guess I would be interested in learning, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Kate responded.

"Not a problem, I will add it to my subroutine, and when you are ready, we can try it out."

"You are so sweet to me, Data." Kate said.

"I just want to make you happy. I would never force you into anything."

"Anyway, what would you like to do this evening?" Kate asked.

" That is up to you." Data replied.

"I am curious about what you said earlier. That you are programmed with a wide variety of pleasuring." Kate inquired. "I've never had any experience with sex personally, but I have read about it in my studies of humanoid cultures. Can you tell me a little bit about your programming?"

"I would be happy to explain it to you." Data responded. "There are several techniques that I have experienced personally that I have found most effective in pleasuring female humans. Would you like to hear about those?"

"Okay." Kate replied.

"The most commonly preferred form of sexual pleasure for women, I have found, is cunnalingus, or oral sex. Typically, I would lie you down on the bed and pleasure you with my tongue. Is that something that you might be interested in trying?"

"It is definitely intriguing." Kate replied. She was starting to become more curious. "Tell me a little bit more about that."

" Usually, the main focus is on the clitoris. Putting pressure on the clitoris, making circular motions with the tongue and fingers. This is generally extremely satisfying. While the focus of the tongue is on the clitoris, the fingers can go inside the vagina and probe it using different techniques; either rubbing against the inside with the finger tips or rapidly pulsing the fingers in and out."

This all sounded so scientific to Kate, yet oddly arousing. "Data, are you capable of feeling arousal, do you enjoy performing these acts?"

"While I am not capable of feeling what you would call 'sexual arousal', I do in fact enjoy sexual activity. I feel gratification in making others feel pleasure, and I do sometimes experience some forms of sexual pleasure, however, I do not have the emotions to put behind it." Data explained.

"I just don't want to feel selfish in asking you to do these things." Kate said.

"I would not have brought it up as a possibility if I had not wanted to explore it with you." Data said. He put his arm around her and kissed her deeply. Kate started to feel warm again. Not just warm; hot. She had told Data that she wasn't ready for sexual activity yet, which was still true, but that didn't stop her from being incredibly aroused from the explanation that Data had given her, as well as the passionate kiss they were engaging in at the moment. She didn't want to rush into things, she wanted to take their relationship slowly. Starting with purely romantic and non-sexual activities first would make her more comfortable, and adding other things later.

"Data, if it would be alright, I'd like to go to bed early tonight." Kate expressed.

"That is just fine. Will I see you tomorrow for breakfast?" Data answered.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Data kissed her again and left her quarters. It was 22:00. She was rather tired, but she was also still very aroused. She decided that she would take a cold shower to calm herself down. It was pretty effective, but she still couldn't get what Data had explained to her out of her mind. It was like a short movie going through her head all night. She really did want to try these things with Data, just not yet.

Chapter Six

The next morning at breakfast, Data told her that he would be finished with the new subroutine by the evening. "What sort of specifications did you add?" Kate asked.

"Well, first I added a loyalty program. I thought you would like that, as you seem to prefer to have a monogamous relationship. I will not participate in any romantic or sexual activities with anyone but you, until the time in which you ask me to discontinue the program." Data explained.

Kate smiled. "That sounds appropriate. What else?"

"I added a romance feature that will allow me to learn what you prefer while on dates. I am assuming you would like to go on dates with me, as that is a common occurrence in romantic relationships." Data replied.

"Yes, I think I would enjoy going on dates with you. I've been on a couple of dates before, but they didn't go very well, but I have the feeling things will be different with you." Kate expressed.

"I will try my best to make them enjoyable for you. My first priority is you when it comes to dates and romance." Data told her. "Another feature that I have added to the subroutine is a sexuality function. I am already programmed with multiple techniques, but I added a feature that will allow me to learn what it is you enjoy, and only activate it when you are ready and when you want to participate in sexual activities."

"You do know how to make a girl feel special." Kate said. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I hope to make you feel even more special as our relationship grows." Data said and he squeezed her hand gently making Kate blush and smile sweetly.

"I would like to take you out on a date this evening, if that is alright with you." Data announced. "We can take a picnic onto the holodeck program of this lovely Dutch countryside."

"I'd like that, Data. I look forward to it." Kate replied.

"I hope you have a pleasant shift today." Data said. "I will see you on holodeck 2 at 18:00."

Kate's shift seemed to go on forever. She was really looking forward to her date with Data that evening. She decided that she would dress up a little bit, not really for Data; as he doesn't really care how she dresses; but for herself, to make herself feel pretty. She chose a yellow and white sundress that she had in her closet. This would be a good outfit for the countryside, she thought.

At approximately 17:55 she began heading toward the holodeck. She was wondering what Data had planned for them. She knew that he was going to be bringing food for her to eat, but she wasn't sure what else he had in mind.

She opened the door to the holodeck and stepped inside. She saw Data a few feet away from her petting a couple of horses, one black and one brown with white spots. She walked over to him and began admiring the horses.

"They're Friesian horses. A common breed of Dutch horse. I thought you might enjoy taking a ride before having dinner." Data said as he helped Kate up on the brown and white horse.

Kate had ridden horses as a child back on Earth. She decided since she was wearing a dress, she would ride side saddle, which was something she had never done before, but Data assured her that she was in no danger of falling off, as the holodeck safety features were on.

Data mounted the black horse and they began riding through the countryside. It was all so beautiful, the rolling Dutch hills, the sheep grazing in the meadows, and Kate loved the feeling of the wind going through her hair. She watched Data riding beside her and smiled at him.

As they rode, Kate thought about how lucky she was to have a friend like Data. Not just a friend, but a boyfriend...She hoped it was okay for her to call him that. They were on a date after all, but she'd have to discuss that with him later.

When they finished riding the horses, they settled under a tree nearby. "Kate would you like to have something to eat? I brought apples, and cream cheese and jelly sandwiches for you, if you would like."

"My favorites! Data, you do know me well." Kate smiled and kissed him on the lips before taking an apple.

Chapter Seven

They sat and talked while Kate ate. Periodically stopping to kiss. "Data, I can't stop thinking about what you were talking about the other day." Kate said, and she lay her head down on his lap. "About the techniques...you know..."

"Ah, yes. I understand." Data replied.

"I'll be honest, I had some trouble sleeping last night, and considered trying something that I've never really done before."

"Do you mean masturbation?" Data asked.

"Um...yeah. I decided against it, but I was really tempted."

"I am wondering why you decided against it?" Data inquired.

"I guess because I really didn't know what to do, and I didn't want to make a mess." Kate replied.

"If I may make a suggestion..." Data started. "You could try taking a nice bubble bath with candles, and exploring what you find pleasurable. That way you do not have to worry about making a mess, and the bath will help you relax a little bit, and if you would like I can give you more to visualize about."

"Oh?" Kate responded. "More?"

"Yes, I only mentioned to you one technique of pleasuring the other day, I could discuss another if you would like." Data replied.

"Alright." Kate replied.

"Well, another technique that most humans find enjoyable is penile/vaginal penetration, or sexual intercourse, which I am sure you have heard of before, but I can give you a nice visual to pleasure yourself to later." Data began.

"Yes, please do." Kate implored.

"Very well. Firstly, I would take both hands in mine and kiss you tenderly on the lips. Following that, I would pepper your neck with kisses, and continue a path of kisses down to your stomach. My hands would caress your breasts and I would pinch and suck at your nipples, which would hopefully cause you to moan and for your breath to hitch. I would continue to touch and kiss your body, and I would continue to move my hands downward toward your vagina, which would most likely be quite wet in anticipation of what is to come next."

Kate was certainly feeling very aroused, and she was trembling a bit.

"I would caress your hips and waist tenderly with my fingertips, moving to the inner thighs, brushing my fingers against the wetness in between your legs. I would then find your clitoris with my thumb and make circular motions, putting light pressure on it and gently putting one finger inside of your vagina, and probing for your Gräfenberg spot, or the tender area on the inside of your vagina that is considered to be most pleasurable. Hopefully, I will find it easily, and you will let me know that I have found it by moaning and breathing heavily. I would continue to rub against the tender spot with my finger, as well as your clitoris with my thumb, adding more fingers when appropriate. This action will be preparing you for penile penetration." Data continued.

Kate couldn't help it. The things Data was saying were so erotic. She slid her hand down her panties and found exactly what Data said she would. An extreme wetness in between her legs. She slid one finger into her vagina and her breath hitched. Data looked over to her when he heard this sound.

"Kate, are you feeling aroused?" Data inquired.

Kate gave a nervous giggle, and responded. "Yeah, Data, I am feeling quite aroused by the visual you are giving me. I couldn't help it, I needed some relief."

Data moved slightly closer to her and took Kate's free hand. "Kate, would you like me to help you get some relief?"

Kate bit her lower lip as she considered this.

"If you would like, I could use my tongue and fingers to bring you to a plateau of pleasure, or even to orgasm if that is what you desire." Data suggested.

"Ok, Data, I think I would like that." Kate replied. Data came closer to Kate and looked into her eyes.

"If for any reason you want to stop, just let me know and I will." Data said sincerely. "You need not be anxious, I am right here, and would not do anything to hurt you purposefully."

Kate was feeling quite anxious, but was still very aroused and excited at the prospect of Data pleasuring her.

Data lay on the ground in between Kate's legs, holding his body up with his elbows and knees. He lifted her dress and rested one arm on her thigh while he brought one hand to the wetness between her legs. His thumb found her clitoris and he brought his mouth to it and began licking her clitoris in small circles. Kate was surprised how tender it was and how great Data's mouth felt on her vagina.

Data continued to lick and rub her clitoris and he began to move his fingers in and out of her vagina. "Oh! Data!" She gasped. "Oh...mmm...oh yes! That feels amaz...oh!" She panted as Data continued to mouth her clitoris and rub the inside of her vagina with two fingers. "Data! I... nnnh...I... oh!" He was going in and out of her vagina very rapidly, and lapping and sucking at her clitoris with such fervor, and she was feeling such extreme pleasure that she didn't know if she could take it much longer. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Data! Oh, So good! Mmmmmmh..." She began feeling the pleasure building in her lower abdomen and inside her vagina. She began to yell. "Data Oh I'm...mmmm...I'm going to...mmmmm... Unnnh..." She came with Data's fingers still inside her. It felt so good she didn't want him to stop. Data continued to lap at her vagina as she rode out her orgasm. Her first orgasm. She didn't know she was capable of feeling such things. It was truly amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Eight

"Data, will you come back to my quarters with me?" Kate asked as she came down from her orgasm. "I would like to cuddle with you tonight, in my bed. Just cuddle." She was still breathing rather heavily and she could feel her heartbeat pounding in her head.

"I would be glad to do that, if that is what you want. However, you'll have to allow me to return to my quarters briefly. I must feed Spot." Data replied. They left the holodeck together, and Data headed toward his quarters, Kate to her quarters to wait for Data. Kate knew that Data didn't sleep, but she wanted him to lie with her in bed. She was feeling especially emotional after the events of the past couple hours.

When Data returned to her, they got into Kate's bed. As they lay together, snuggling in bed, Kate asked, "Data, is there anything that I can do for you that would make you feel good?"

"There are plenty of things that you do every day, that makes me feel good." Data began. "Just talking to you makes me feel incredible." He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her gently. Kate noticed the obvious scent of her fluids on Data's breath. It wasn't unpleasant, but still a little strange.

"I meant...you know..." She began. "is there anything I can do for you to give you...pleasure...the way you gave me pleasure?" She kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue. It was an interesting taste sensation. Data pulled away to answer her question.

"Believe me, Kate, hearing your moans of utter ecstasy was extremely pleasurable for me. However, if you wish, you can reciprocate." Data responded. "But, not tonight. Tonight, you must sleep." Data ran his fingers through Kate's hair gently and kissed the top of her head.

Kate wanted to protest, but she was too tired. Drained from her experience. As she fell asleep she listened to the sound of Data breathing. It was almost hypnotizing. The rhythm of his inhalation and exhalation process was perfectly timed. Each breath coming in exact increments from the last, just like a metronome. Kate found it quite soothing.

###

Three hours must have passed, when Kate found herself being woken up. "Kate, darling? Wake up! Everything is okay! Please wake up!" Data forced her awake. Kate woke up and looked around in a panic. "Are you okay? You were tossing and turning, and moaning in what seemed to be distress. You must have been having a nightmare."

"Oh, Data, it was horrible." Kate began. " I was back at Starfleet Academy, but I was the same age I am now...I think...because I wasn't supposed to be there. Like, I had graduated, but I was back there for some reason...Anyway, there were some people there who were really angry with me and wanted me to be punished... I'm not sure why, exactly, but I was trying to find you and I couldn't get in contact with you. The people who were after me were telling me that I was going to be put into an agony booth. I've seen them used before, and Data, they are so terrifying. I kept running and running, but I couldn't find anyone who would help me. I knew that if these people caught me I would be killed."

"Shh, it is okay now, I am here and will not let anyone put you into an agony booth." Data said comfortingly. "Nightmares can be very frightening, but they are not real. Would you like me to sing to you to help you to get back to sleep?"

"I think that would be very helpful." Kate responded. How about that one that I like, 'Blue Skies'." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Data's torso, and fell asleep to the sound of Data singing softly. She didn't hear a lot of the song, because she fell back sleep rather quickly, but she had the song in her head during her next dream, which was much more pleasant than the last. This one she would have trouble recalling when she awoke, but it had something to do with flowers, and baseball caps, and maybe...ice cream? Yes, that was it, strawberry ice cream on waffle cones, just like she used to get back on Earth when she was a little girl.


End file.
